


Daddy Lion

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Companion Piece, F/M, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Companion oneshot to Send Me an Angel, but can be read by itself. Squall and Rinoa decide to have a little fun for their sixth wedding anniversary while Laguna watches their young daughter. Pure smut and fluffy feels, candyfloss with a spice ;)
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: SMAA Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 3





	Daddy Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



It was November 9th, and Squall and Rinoa had spent the day together celebrating their sixth wedding anniversary while Laguna and Edea spent some quality time with Julia and their new baby. They had just made it home from a winter light show, where Squall had driven her around to see all the Christmas lights throughout the city. Squall lit their fireplace and shook the snow from his leather jacket before shedding it and walking around to gently slide Rinoa’s own coat off her shoulders for her. 

Squall smiled at the round bump that very clearly poked through her clothing, despite the fact that she was barely thirteen weeks pregnant. The doctor had assured them that it was normal for a second pregnancy. Her body knew it was pregnant sooner, and was already expanding to make room. If she was this big now, she was going to be _huge_ in her third trimester, and Squall was more than ready for it. Watching the love of his life grow heavy with his child was the sexiest thing in all the world to him. 

Rinoa cupped her swollen belly and rubbed it gently as she shivered, smiling up at Squall from underneath her eyelashes. She hadn’t anticipated being this large this early, she looked like she ought to be feeling her baby move by now. “I think Piper is going to be a big baby. Look at what you did to me.” She teased with a small pout, wrapping her arms around one of Squall’s bulging muscles. He looked delicious in his tight white t-shirt, and she couldn’t wait to peel it off of him. 

“You wanna know what I think?” He purred, smirking at her darkly as he coiled his sinewy arms around her tight. “I think you like being pregnant as much as I like seeing you pregnant.” 

Rinoa’s smirk matched his own, and she slid her slender fingers down the band of his jeans without once breaking eye contact. “Oh? You think you can prove that based on what’s under this dress?” 

Squall’s eyebrows rose, and his pants where automatically too tight as his wife pawed at his crotch, threatening to free his stiffening erection. He swallowed hard, trying and failing to hide how easily she made him aroused. “And...what’s under the dress?” Squall’s eyes raked over her gorgeous body, admiring the new outfit she had treated herself to when she’d started getting too big for her usual clothes. The arms were made of a sheer light blue fabric and garnished with lace. From the top of her bump to her knees it was form fitting and black, fanning back out to the sheer blue material at the bottom. She looked amazing. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Rinoa whispered, squeezing the tent in his pants firmly and massaging it with her palm. “This isn’t a dress.” Rinoa pulled the black maternity skirt down her thighs, revealing that the blue part of her outfit was really lingerie, which tied in a little white bow at the top of her belly. It ended with a silky pair of white lace panties, and Squall’s face was so purple she thought he might have a nosebleed. “Care to unwrap your anniversary present?” 

Did he ever. He couldn’t believe she had worn nothing but lingerie and a pencil skirt out in public with him. If he’d known he’d have bent her over in the backseat of their Impala. Squall’s erection was standing at full attention, and the head of his penis poked out of the top of his pants a little. He had to take them off, the friction was killing him. Even so, his steel colored eyes were softer than liquid, and he cradled her belly in his hands like it was made of pure gold. “Is my present in here?” He untied the bow, allowing the flowy contraption to fall off his wife as he peppered her bare abdomen in kisses. He ached to feel his child move, though he knew it was a little soon for that. He was so excited to be a father all over again. 

Rinoa chuckled and ran her fingers through her husband’s dark brunette mane. “Piper won’t be here until late May. But I do have something you can have right now.” Her voice was husky and dripping with sex appeal as she took one of his hands and slid it into her panties. She was already dripping wet for him, and Squall couldn’t take it anymore. He brought his hand back out, slowly licking her sweet nectar from his fingers as he gestured toward their bedroom. 

“Go lay down. It looks like our presents coincide this year. I’ll be right there.” 

Rinoa made herself comfortable as she spread out on the bed, and she looked like a four-course meal to Squall as he sauntered back into the room. He tore his shirt off over his head, leaving his hair a mess as he sheepishly presented her with the satin rope he had borrowed from Irvine. “I uh…I thought maybe you’d like to switch things up. I need to make up for all the sand burns you got when we conceived Piper.” 

The sweet laugh that rang from Rinoa’s chest made Squall’s stomach flutter, as if they were still teenagers, and his cheeks burned hot as he approached his wife nervously. He laid a hand on her belly and smiled. “I’m not sure how to do this. I don’t want you on your back. Too much pressure on the baby.” 

Squall was always worrying about her and their children, which was endearing, but Rinoa wanted Squall to relax and enjoy himself. She rolled her eyes, a playful smirk curled at the corners of her mouth as she reached to take the rope from her husband. “Then you’ll be on yours, babe.” 

His mouth was suddenly dry, and he paled as the woman he loved reached to grab a sleeping masking from their nightstand. “W-What?” 

“You heard me.” Rinoa said with a wink, patting the bed so he would lay down flat. “I’ve heard you feel things more intensely when you can’t see. You’re our protector, Squall. You do so much for us. Let me love on you.” 

Squall felt like a failure ninety percent of the time, and he had a hard time accepting the compliment. In his eyes, Rinoa was the one that made the hard sacrifices for their family. She had practically raised their little girl alone for the sake of his career. “Noa…I want to be the one who loves on you.” 

“Squall, baby, look at me. You always love on me. Let me pay it forward.” She begged gently as he reluctantly laid down and sank into the cushy duvet of the bed. Rinoa wasted no time getting to work, tying her husbands’ wrists to the headboard of the bed their daughter had been born in. _Our poor mattress sees so much action._ She laughed to herself, slipping the eye mask on over Squall’s head and capturing his lips gently. 

Goose bumps littered Squall’s bare flesh as his wife tugged his jeans off, freeing his aching member from the suffocating confines. She climbed on top of him, grinding her panties against his cock as she jammed her tongue into his mouth. Squall was pleasantly caught off guard, bucking into her touch on instinct. Her panties were so wet, and they were cold against the hot throb of his erection. “Squall...I want you to suck on your fingers until I tell you to stop.” 

_She wants me to what?_ Squall didn’t understand, and she lifted herself off him with a huff at his confusion. “If you can’t follow directions baby you won’t get my pussy.” _What the hell?_ Rinoa had never said anything like that before the entire seven years they had been a couple, and his dick almost exploded at the very sound. He was turning purple, clearly embarrassed and aching with desire. He jammed his fingers in his mouth desperately, and she giggled as she pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. “There’s a good husband.” 

Rinoa sucked his penis to the back of her throat and it took all the strength in Squall’s body not to scream. Her mouth scorched his skin like she was setting it alight, bobbing up and down as he dutifully sucked on his fingers. Her moist cavern felt like heaven against his shaft, and he was going to cum if she wasn’t careful. He tugged at his restraints, hissing in annoyance at his inability to run his fingers through her hair. “Noa p-please...” He groaned around his own fingers, whimpering with need. 

She pulled back, teeming with delight at the way his cock seemed to pulse in her hands. It was nice and wet now, and she gave him permission to remove his fingers from his mouth. Rinoa took a deep steadying breath, a little nervous to be trying this for the first time. She didn’t know how Squall was going to react. He was anticipating something a little different. She took one of his sopping fingers and very gently sat on it, sucking it deep within the tightness of her anus. She winced a little at the pain, but she leaned into it anyway, and the sensation took her husband completely by surprise. “Rinoa...this is not your vagina...” 

“Stick another one in.” She demanded, ignoring his observation and gasping for air as he slid another digit inside of her. “S-Stretch them out, like scissors.” Squall didn’t understand what this was, or what was happening, but he obeyed. He finger fucked her asshole for several moments, stretching the hole as he spread his fingers out wide inside of her. Rinoa moaned loudly, rocking into the new sensation as his fingers brushed her sensitive walls. 

_I don’t know what I’m doing but she’s loving it._ Squall mused, smirking to himself at the sweet mewling that fell from her lips. He wished he could see her beautiful face and the pleasure he was eliciting. He loved making his baby girl feel good. She deserved it. They were at that for a while, and Squall’s cock was straining, begging for attention when she finally pulled away from his hand. Rinoa braced herself, slamming her body down on his dick without a moments warning. He slid inside her ass with relative ease, and a guttural yell leapt from them both. 

“RINOA!” It was instantly too much; the hole was too tight. Rinoa could feel his muscles contracting and she growled through her teeth at him. 

“Hold it! Don’t you dare cum, not yet.” 

Squall was all but crying, every muscle in his body begging for release. He didn’t allow it, cutting himself off and trying to picture anything that wasn’t sexy. He needed to be a little softer if she expected this to go on much longer. Visions of his father in the blue robe he’d been wearing the night Julia was born danced behind his eyelids, and it helped a little. When he was slightly limper, Rinoa rolled her hips into him. “Noa...” 

Rinoa was on another plane of existence. Squall felt amazing inside of her, and his long member stroked at the internal part of her clitoris that extended deep into her body. Squall panted heavily as she leaned all the way back, straddling him as she began to bounce. She pulled herself all the way off of him and rammed herself back down, grinding into his pelvis like it was her lifeline. Squall had never felt a heat like the one that emanated from the inside of her ass, and he was dying to dig his nails into her flesh. The satin rope was burning his wrists as he struggled against it, praying with all his might that it would snap. He needed to touch his wife. Rinoa turned around so that she was facing him, continuing to ride him as she leaned forward to capture his lips once more. “God you feel amazing.” 

Her three months pregnant belly jiggled happily against him as she gripped his shoulders for support and he hardened again immediately. He was picturing her perfect tits flopping around, swollen as they prepared for the milk that would come toward the end of her pregnancy. He wanted to caress them, he wanted them in his mouth. Being helpless to fondle her body was driving him damn near insanity. Rinoa’s ass muscles constricted suddenly, and warm sweet fluid coated his body as she jammed his cock into her sweet spot hard. She came with a vigor that he had _never_ felt before, and he couldn’t do good on her demands any longer. She was clamped so firmly around his penis that he thought her body would swallow it whole, and hot sticky sperm shot out of him. It coated her insides as he pumped her to the hilt, leaking out of her folds and onto their stomachs as he continued to gush. 

“O-Oh you were full!” She gasped through ragged pants, and Squall couldn’t fight back a chuckle. 

“Only ever for you.” 

“Yeah that better be right.” Rinoa teased, reluctantly pulled to sit up on her knees. His dick slipped out of her with a wet pop, whacking Squall in the chest as it stood upright. Rinoa blushed deeply at the sudden realization that he was still rock hard. “Squall how the fuck are you still engorged? How much baby batter is in there?!” 

Squall let out a shaky laugh, smirking at her as he wiggled his dick in her face tauntingly. “I’ve got enough to get you pregnant twice.” His voice was husky and his whole body was quivering. Rinoa had never felt prouder of herself. She ripped the sleeping mask from his face, dying to see the lust blown expression in his eyes. He looked wrecked, and he stared longingly at the white fluid that coated her belly. He wanted to lick it off. 

Rinoa wanted him inside of her vagina, but at the same time, he always got to play in there. She wanted to explore with him, make this anniversary something memorable. She was trying to think of something else to do, when Squall let out a sweet melodic whine. “Get over here and sit that beautiful ass on my face.” 

Excitement tore at Rinoa’s insides and she giggled as she crawled toward her husband. She grabbed a pillow and laid it between them so Piper would be safe and cushioned as she sat her pussy right against Squall’s ready and willing mouth. He immediately shoved his tongue inside her neglected sex, and she moaned as she sucked his dick into her mouth for the second time that day. Squall couldn’t use his hands, so he dragged his teeth along the sweet bud of her clitoris. Her whole body convulsed, and he thought he might actually die as her groan vibrated around his cock. Her tongue swirled around the slit, hands pumping around his shaft as she lavished his head. 

“F-Fuck you’re so—Rinoa!” Rinoa picked up the pace, frantically bobbing on his length as the feeling of his mouth devouring her cunt threatened to drive her over the edge yet again. His tongue felt amazing inside her body, and she was leaking all over his face and into his mouth. He lapped at her walls like they were made for him and him alone, and her clit had swollen into a hard ball as it was raked repeatedly around his canines. 

“S-Squall, baby I c-can't I can’t ngh!” She practically suffocated him as she ground into his face, and Squall was more than delighted by the idea of asphyxiating on her juices. Her cum was creamy in his mouth, and sweet to the taste, and he couldn’t help himself as he exploded again. Salty heaps of semen rushed into her mouth and down the back of her throat, and she swallowed every bit of it like a champ. Rinoa was out of breath as she removed his appendage from her mouth, and she went to say something before a strange sensation flooded her abdomen. She gasped, cradling her belly immediately as she rolled off of her husband. 

“Is there something wrong with our baby? Rinoa what’s wrong, did I hurt you?” 

Rinoa’s face lit with the cheesiest smile, and her deep brown eyes filled with unshed tears. The baby was too small to be kicking, but there was a sensation early on in pregnancy called quickening, that you usually didn’t feel unless you weren’t a first-time-mom. Their baby was beginning to make tiny movements in her womb, faint little butterflies. It was a beautiful feeling. “Piper is moving.” She whispered. 

Squall was immediately wrought with both joy and jealousy, jerking against his restraints as hard as he could. “Let me go! Let me go I wanna feel!” 

Rinoa laughed, untying his restraints and grunting lightly at the force he put behind rubbing up on her bump. His calloused fingers poked and prodded, eyes soft loving pools of steel as he stared at her perfect roundness. “Daddy can’t feel you, Piper.” He whispered in disappointment and Rinoa laughed again. 

“It’s early for that yet, Squall. It’s barely a ghost of a movement, the baby’s legs aren’t big enough to really kick Mommy yet.” 

Squall pouted, but pressed a firm kiss to her belly regardless. “I remember when your Sissy was rolling around in there. She was my little pen pal...I expect no less from you, mister.” 

Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall’s neck and her body trembled slightly as she buried her wet face against his shoulder. He was alarmed, rubbing the small of her back and allowing her to cry quietly for a moment before he spoke. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just so happy.” She whispered. “You’re such a good father.” 

Squall didn’t feel like a good father, though that was what he desperately strived for. His heart perked a little at her words, and he cradled her tighter against him. “You...don’t think I’m cold, or distant?” 

Rinoa squeezed him, and she sighed happy at the pleasant feeling of his long fingers stroking her swollen tummy. “You haven’t been cold or distant since the Lunar Base, Squall. You might not see the difference, but I do. You have given our children everything we didn’t have growing up. I couldn’t have married a better man.” 

Squall wasn’t so sure about that, but he warmed by the affirmation that he was doing something right. He loved the three of them so much. There was nothing in all of Gaia that could keep him away from them now. The baby nestled safely within her womb was his second little cub, and Squall had never cherished a role more than he did the one Rinoa had blessed him with. He was a SeeD, a Headmaster, a husband, a son, but above all else, Squall Leonhart was an unabashed and irrevocably love-stricken daddy lion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
